Mantan
by A. Kirklandie
Summary: Jeanne harus bersabar menunggu pacarnya yang lambatnya minta ampun. Tapi ternyata, dia bertemu orang yang tak akan pernah dia duga sebelumnya. HBD fic for Pravita Alyidea:v Entah itu genre sudah bener atau belum, mohon koreksinyaa. Don't like don't read:v Hati" sakit mata:v


_Ada kenangan yang dengan mudah tersisihkan meskipun aku tak ingin, ada pula yang ingin kusisihkan namun tak bisa._

 _Dan kau, termasuk pada opsi kedua._

* * *

 **Mantan**

 **Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya**

 **Warning : OOC, typo(s) bertebaran, absurd, gaje, ah sudahlah:v**

 **Bon Anniversaire, Pravita Alsyidulloh Khoirul Al-Wirayudha:v**

* * *

Jeanne berdecak kesal. Menunggu Arthur sama saja dengan menunggu siput bergerak. Kemana saja pacarnya itu?

"Permisi nona, boleh aku duduk disini?"

Jeanne mengalihkan pandangannya pada pria pirang di hadapannya. Dia mengernyitkan alisnya dalam. Sepertinya dia mengenal pria ini, tapi siapa?

"Nona?"

Jeanne tersentak, dan tersenyum kikuk. Dia mengangguk kecil, mempersilahkan pria jangkung itu duduk di hadapannya. Mm, sebenarnya itu kursi Arthur, tapi sudahlah. Rejeki tidak boleh disia-siakan.

"Kau datang kemari sendiri, nona?"

"Sebenarnya aku sedang menunggu seseorang. Umm, dan bisakah kau tidak menggunakan panggilan nona? Itu terlalu formal bagiku."

Pria bersurai pirang di hadapannya tertawa kecil, "Lalu kau mau aku memanggilmu apa? _Mon chèri_ (1)?"

Rona merah menjalar di pipi Jeanne. Dasar pria ini, _modus_ sekali! Jeanne terbatuk kecil, "Cukup Jeanne saja."

"Oh, baiklah. Jeanne," ucap pria itu sambil mengangguk-angguk, sebelum memanggil seorang pelayan.

"Mau pesan apa tuan?"

Pria itu meliriknya, "Satu mocha latte, dan satu hot chocholate, lalu dua potong sachertorte."

Jeanne tersedak mendengarnya. Dia memandang pria dihadapannya dengan penuh curiga, "Kenapa kau juga memesankan sesuatu untukku? Dan, bagaimana kau tahu aku menyukai hot chocholate dan sachertorte?"

"Masa iya aku menyantap pesananku, sedangkan kau hanya memperhatikanku dengan diam? Dan yaa, sebuah tebakan yang beruntung?"

Iris _sapphire_ Jeanne makin memicing. Dia jadi makin curiga. Apa jangan-jangan, benar mereka saling mengenal? Baik dia maupun pria itu tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing, sampai pesanan mereka datang. Jeanne hanya mengaduk-aduk hot chocholate miliknya. Beberapa saat kemudian, dia menghela nafas. Mungkin memang benar itu hanya sebuah tebakan yang beruntung.

"Kalau hanya kau pandangi saja hot chocholate itu, namanya nanti bukan lagi hot chocholate."

Jeanne tersentak. Dia mencibir sedikit sebelum menenggak hot chocholate-nya dengan cepat-

-dan dia tersedak.

Pria di hadapannya terkekeh geli dan menyodorkan selembar tisu ke arahnya. Dia berbisik pelan, "Kau tidak berubah ya.."

Jeanne memandang pria itu penuh tanya, "Kau bicara apa tadi?"

" _Nothing._ Oh iya, kau sedang menunggu siapa disini? Teman? Atau," pria itu menelan ludahnya, " _Pacar_?"

Bibir Jeanne mengerucut, "Ya, pacar, dan dia belum datang sampai jam segini. Apa mungkin ada pasien yang mendadak harus dia tangani ya?"

"Oh, dia seorang dokter?"

Jeanne mengangguk kecil, dan tersenyum manis, "Dokter spesialis saraf untuk pasiennya, sekaligus _dokter hati_ untukku," ucapnya. Pria di hadapannya tersentak sejenak, sebelum ikut tersenyum manis, "Kau benar-benar mencintainya ya.."

"Tentu saja."

Mereka terdiam setelahnya, dan menyantap sachertorte masing-masing. Entah kenapa, Jeanne merasakan perasaan lega di hatinya. Seakan ada bebannya yang baru saja terlepas.

Tapi dia tak tahu, beban yang mana.

"Kau suka warna violet?"

Jeanne menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Karena kau terlalu mudah ditebak."

"Hei, aku serius. Sepertinya daritadi kau selalu bisa menebak kesukaanku, apa kau ini cenayang?"

Pria pirang itu tertawa keras, "Mimpi apa aku jadi cenayang? Tidak, tidak. Kali ini aku bukan menebak. Lihat, arloji, tas, sepatu, bahkan rok-mu berwarna violet. Untung saja blusmu berwarna putih, kalau violet juga? Kau pasti akan terlihat seperti terong berjalan."

"Dasar kau ini, tapi memang benar, aku suka warna violet."

"Kenapa?"

Tatapan Jeanne berubah jahil, " _Kepo_ sekali.."

"Oh, ayolah."

Kali ini, Jeanne yang tertawa, melihat pria di hadapannya mengerucutkan bibir. Setelah tawanya berhenti, pandangannya berubah menjadi sedikit nanar. "Yah.. Sepertinya violet mengingatkanku akan seseorang dari masa lalu."

Pria di hadapannya mengerjapkan kelopak matanya, "Siapa?" Tanyanya penasaran. Jeanne tersenyum samar, "Ada deh.. Yang terpenting, dia punya iris violet yang mengagumkan."

 _"Bagaimana bisa kau kehujanan seperti ini?"_

 _Jeanne hanya mendengus mendengar ucapan pacarnya. "Aku memaksa mama untuk mengantarku kemari, tapi aku turun dapat jauh dari rumahmu untuk membeli sesuatu. Eh, sialnya, malah turun hujan."_

 _"Heh, dasar. Kenapa tak minta tante untuk menurunkanmu di depan rumahku saja? Aku kan bisa mengantarmu."_

 _Tawa kecil lolos dari mulut mungilnya, "Mana bisa, nanti bukan kejutan dong kalau kau yang mengantarku."_

 _"Hah?"_

 _"Bon anniversaire, violette."_

Jeanne tiba-tiba tersentak dari kilas baliknya saat merasakan sapuan lembut pada pelupuk matanya. Iris sapphire-nya membola, tenggelam dalam naungan violet di hadapannya. Jeanne terpaku. Dia menyadari sesuatu.

Itu-

-violet yang sama?

"K-kau..?"

Pria pirang di hadapannya masih belum memindahkan sebelah tangannya dari bingkai wajahnya. Pria itu tersenyum miris, "Ternyata ingatan tentangku semenyedihkan itu ya, sampai membuatmu menangis hanya untuk mengingatnya."

"Aku sempat sedih, kau tak kunjung mengenaliku, tapi tak apa. Aku tahu aku tak punya ruang lagi di ingatanmu, begitu pula di hatimu."

"Maafkan aku, karena sudah melukai hatimu terlalu dalam, tapi aku lega, ternyata kau sudah menemukan _dokter_ yang bersedia dan berhasil mengobati lukamu."

Jeanne menyingkirkan sebelah tangan pria itu. Dia menundukkan wajahnya, dan meninju pelan perut pria di hadapannya, "Bodoh."

Pria itu menariknya dalam sebuah pelukan hangat, "Ya, aku memang bodoh. Aku bodoh karena sudah melukaimu. Aku bodoh karena sudah meninggalkanmu. Aku bodoh karena-

- _Je t'aime toujours et t'aime toujours_ (3)."

Di sela-sela isakannya, Jeanne berucap pelan, "Sialan kau. Aku harus menjawab apa sekarang, bodoh."

Pelukan itu terlepas. Kedua tangan pria itu menangkup wajahnya, "Aku hanya minta, berbahagialah, tersenyumlah selalu dan jangan pernah menangis lagi," ucapnya kemudian mengacak pelan surai pirang milik Jeanne.

"Jeanne! Kau sudah menunggu lama?"

Mendengar teriakan barusan, Jeanne dan pria di hadapannya segera menengok ke arah sumber teriakan. Pria pirang dengan iris _emerald_ berlari ke arah mereka berdua.

"Nah, itu, dokter cintamu sudah datang. Jangan galau lagi ya?"

Jeanne mengusap jejak-jejak air mata di kedua pipinya, lalu tertawa kecil, "Dasar kau, tapi kalau aku galau, kau bisa menemaniku di _cafe_ ini lagi kan," jeda sejenak, "Sebagai teman."

Pria itu tersenyum, "Tentu saja," ucapnya kemudian berjalan meninggalkannya. Beberapa saat setelahnya, dia berhenti, lalu berbalik, dan melambaikan tangan ke arahnya, " _Au revoir_ (2), Jeanne."

* * *

 _Rasa sesak apa ini?_

* * *

" _Au revoir-_

-Francis."

* * *

"Siapa dia, _love_?"

Jeanne tersentak, sebelum tersenyum samar, "Teman lama," ucapnya pelan, berusaha menghiraukan rasa sesak aneh di dadanya. Arthur menggandeng tangannya, masuk ke dalam cafe, "Ayo, kita makan di dalam saja."

Jeanne hanya mengangguk kecil.

Mereka berdua duduk di kursi, di pojok ruangan cafe. Arthur mengajaknya berbincang, namun fokusnya terarah pada layar televisi kecil di pojok cafe, tepat di depannya. Layar itu menampilkan salah satu acara berita, dengan topik-

- _kecelakaan pesawat._

Seakan ada sesuatu yang mendorongnya, iris sapphire Jeanne bergerak, menelusuri nama-nama korban dari kecelakaan pesawat pagi tadi. Sampai pada satu nama, dia tertegun tak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat.

* * *

 _65\. Francis Bonnefoy._

* * *

 _"Au revoir, Jeanne."_

* * *

 _Sekarang dia tahu perasaan sesak apa itu._

* * *

 **A/N :**

 **1\. Sayangku**

 **2\. Aku masih dan selalu mencintaimu.**

 **3\. Selamat tinggal.**

 **Bon anniversaire, Pravita Alsyidea Putri Al-Habsyi!:v**

 **Yeeey:v**

 **Halo readers sekalian! Terima kasih sudah membaca cerita super pendek dan absurd saya ini:'3 Ada yang bersedia untuk me-review?owo**


End file.
